Leroux Times Deux!
by MiaCelsys
Summary: Christie is enjoying another year at Yattacon but an unexpected visitor shakes things up! Final chapter will be up within the next month.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

A/N: I love DRAMACON! But I don't own it. Unfortunately. But the original characters are mine so you can only take with special permission. If you don't like my story then don't read it and don't flame me. And yes when I say Pokeman I do mean Pokemon. I'm going with it like how the author of dramacon did and not putting the actual names of there things are from, like how pocky will be pawky. I love Pokemon and would never insult its greatness.

Chapter 1: Reunion

Once again Yattacon came and there I was with my boyfriend, Matt, his sister, and their friend Greta. Thankfully Emily, Matt's ex-girlfriend, decided _not_ to come this year.

I met up with my friends Beth, Monica, Raj, who's now dating Beth (YAY XD), and Hyu-Jeong. We set up our table in the artist alley while Matt went to help his sister set up their booth.

The con started and I finally escaped Monica and was able to have some alone time with Matt. Naturally I'm clumsy, as always, and I ended up running into someone. We actually knocked each other down. The girl I ran into was a little smaller than me with cute strawberry blond hair. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail on the side of her head and she was wearing a yellow tank top and short blue jean shorts. She even had red suspenders.

"No way, is that a cosplay of Misty from Pokeman?" I said as I helped her up.

"Yeah!" she said with a big smile. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry too. I should've been paying more attention as well," I said, blushing a little. She had such a pretty smile.

"Christie, are you okay?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then I heard another male voice say, "Kris! They're looking for you at the panel."

Of course I looked since I get called Chriss all the time but the girl I bumped into looked as well. The guy talking had the same hair color as me but different eyes. Did he have a scar above his right eye?

"Oh, sorry about that, Jimmy. I'll be right there. I just wanted to look around at the dealer's room for a little bit. I didn't worry you did I?"

"Not really," the guy said. He was obviously cosplaying as Ash from Pokeman. I wonder if he did that out of free will or just to match the girl I bumped into who he called Kris.

"A panel? Are you an artist?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm a voice actress! They invited me to come this year and I'm so excited. So I decided to cosplay and I made this idiot cosplay with me," she said as she pointed to the boy called Jimmy. Where had I seen him before?

"A VA? That's awesome! I'll be sure to come by!"

"That would be so cool! My name's Kristy, by the way."

"Really?" I said surprised. "My name's Christie, too!"

"That's so cool! We have the same name! Wait you don't mean . . . Christie Leroux? The writer for _Wary City_? I love that manga! Mangapop is already thinking of maybe making it into an anime! The story and art are fantastic!"

"Really? You think so?" I was so happy that a voice actress new about the comic me and Beth made. "Wait, an ANIME?"

"Yeah, I'm so going to audition! Hey, Jimmy, your band should write some songs for it!"

"Yeah . . .," he said. He looked distracted. "We should go, Kris."

"Right, catch ya later, Christie!"

"Bye!"

I turned to Matt who was quiet, as usual.

"That guy," he started to say as I said, "We should go to that panel and bring Beth with us!"

"Wait, what did you say, Matt?" I faced him until he finally answered.

"I was just saying that that guy reacted when he heard your name. And I think I've seen his tattoo before. Sandra might know who he is."

"Really? Well we're almost at her both anyway!"

We went to their booth Delusions. Those kitty hats are always so adorable! Every time I see them I always want one even though I have a ton now. . .

"Christie!" Sandra said as she hugged me.

"Hey," I said as Matt asked, "Do you know a guy with the solar system on his arm?"

Both of us looked at him. Sandra paused and then said, "You must mean Jimmy Leroux, that famous J-rock guitarist and vocalist. He just got back from Japan with his band. He's completely American but he can speak both Japanese and English. I heard his band was invited to the con this year and that they're playing at the J-pop dance this year. From what I've heard he's a pretty nice guy behind that sleeve of his. Why do you need to know about Jimmy Leroux?"

"We bumped into him along with a voice actress," I said.

"No way! You ran into Kristy Oak? She's starting to become famous! She's been in animes and video games and she even helps run a costume shop in Texas! She makes tons of cosplay outfits and even makes special orders and she's only twenty-three! Each con she goes to she cosplays as something different each day and the costumes she wears are all hand made by her! If you go to her panel, Matt, you better get her autograph!"

"I will," Matt said reluctantly. It's better to keep Sandra happy.

"I still can't believe that you ran into Kristy Oak. You guys are double lucky though, you ran into both Kristy _and_ Jimmy! Another rumor about them is that Kristy makes Jimmy cosplay as a character that pairs with the one she's dressed as! I even heard that last year at a con Jimmy, dressed as Kyo from Fruity Basket, got down on one knee and proposed to Kristy, who was dressed as Tohru, also from Fruity Basket!"

Thankfully my phone rang before Sandra could rant more. We went to meet up with Beth and Raj who were with Lida Zeff. I was so happy to see her again and I hoped that she would autograph her latest manga for me.

"Christie!" she said as she hugged me. "It's good to see you! You know how they made a movie about one of my comics? Well I told the director about your manga and they loved it! They're turning it into an anime and they've already cast the secretary. Kristy Oak! She's going to play the secretary from your manga! She came here with her fiancé who's going to write the music for it! The director even said you get a VIP pass and get to meet both Kristy Oak and Jimmy Leroux!"

"We've actually already met them," I said as I grabbed Matt's hand.

"You got to meet them?" Beth said. "Are they nice?"

"Kristy was very nice. Jimmy didn't talk much but his arm said millions! He has a whole sleeve of tattoos! Sandra told me all about him too," I said, laughing a bit.

Beth and Raj were excited about our comic possibly turning into an anime. I was excited as well but I was also worried about Matt. He was really quiet; more quiet than usual.

We followed Lida to where the voice actors were. The highlighted VA was Kristy Oak but there were two others who were also cast in our anime as well. Kristy was happy to see us again and she dragged Jimmy with her. He had taken off the jacket from his cosplay outfit but other than that was still cosplaying along with Kristy.

We laughed, talked, traded autographs, and laughed some more for almost an hour until my phone rang. It was my mother.

"Why is she calling me?" I asked myself as I answered it and went to a less loud place. Matt followed me.

_Christie! _My mother said on the other end of the line. _I just got an e-mail from your prodigal brother! He said he's back in the states! In the e-mail he said that he was going to an anime convention with his fiancé. Fiancé! Can you believe that your brother is getting married? _

"I have a brother?" I asked her. I don't remember having any siblings.

_Of course you do, sweetie! But he hasn't been home in years and he's about nine or ten years older than you so I don't expect you to remember. He should be about twenty-nine or maybe even thirty by now. Oh, now I feel so old!_

"Mom, does my brother have any tattoos?" I asked as I looked back at Jimmy. We had the same hair color _and_ the same last name.

_The last thing he told me was he was going to tattoo the solar system to his arm. I told him no but he was twenty-five at the time so he did it anyway. My Jimmy always wanted to do crazy things._

"Like go to Japan?" I didn't notice I was shaking until Matt hugged me tightly.

_Yes. He moved there but now he's back! He said he might come home if he felt like it. Which con were you at again, honey?_

"Y-Yattacon. . . ."

_That's where your brother is! If you see him then tell him to get his butt home and bring his fiancé with him! He has the same hair color as you just his is more auburn. _

"I will. Talk to you later, Mom. Bye." I hung up and then hugged Matt.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My mom," I said through tears. "My long lost brother who I barely remember is at this convention. It's Jimmy Leroux. He's my _brother_."


	2. Chapter 2: Written Music

A/N: I don't own Dramacon ( that's the disclaimer by the way). Kristy Oak and Jimmy Leroux are mine. They live in my head and are happy. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy Leroux Times Deux chapter 2! I also do not own any other anime or manga that happens to be mentioned.

Chapter 2: Written Music

"Christie, wait," Matt said as he followed me out of the VIP room. I headed straight for the dealer's room found the Pawky and opened my bag. I filled my bag with Pawky and immediately began to eat some. "I can tell you're upset but why?"

"Because my long lost brother is here! Now I'm remembering everything! He left home as soon as he turned eighteen. He abandoned us and didn't even call once. Now all of a sudden he calls home but why? He never cared about us before! He always ignored me; he would never play with me. That's why I chose to forget him so why? Why is he here?" I said through tears. I was instantly in Matt's arms and he let me cry on his shoulder.

"You okay, Christie?" a familiar voice said. It was Jimmy himself.

Matt hugged me tighter. I guessed that he was probably glaring at Jimmy who I was _not_ going to look at.

"Look I know I've been the worst brother to you but I'm sorry."

"How do you know I'm your sister?" I snapped. I turned to see his face. He looked like he was sorry.

"Mom just called me and said that you were at Yattacon. I knew it had to be you since I still remember what you look like as a kid. I know I screwed up big time. I've got my arm to prove that," he said brushing his hand over his sleeve. It was a beautiful tattoo but it covered his whole arm almost.

"Why didn't Mom or Dad ever say anything about you?"

"Probably because I was a disgrace. I ran away from home, moved to Japan, joined a gang, did drugs, got wasted a lot, and fought a lot. I spent many nights in a jail cell reflected on what I did. Then I joined a band and called home. Dad told me that you didn't know about me because he didn't want you doing the same thing. I could understand that much. I hadn't fully turned my life around until I met Kristy. Her name was so nostalgic. It reminded me of how much I would boss you around, ignore you, and be cruel to you. They didn't want you to be like me! I'm glad they raised you to be nothing like me. I already feel like crap for not being in your life. Brothers are supposed to take care of their sisters but I failed!"

"Jimmy," I said. I had no idea that my brother actually cared for me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for any pain I caused you and if you want I'll take Kristy's last name so no one will ever know we're related."

My eyes widen. He had a straight face as he said that.

"You mean you would even change your name . . .just for me?" I managed to say.

Then he gave the smirk I remember that he would always wear as a kid. "You honestly think I would? Not a chance. Jimmy Oak? Sounds dumb. I'm sticking with Leroux. I'll just deny any relation to you then you won't have to have a tattooed brother or a sister-in-law with the same name as you just spelled differently. And don't worry about ever seeing me again. As soon as this con is over I'm going back to my music. Kris said she's willing to move to Japan with me so I'll be leaving the country right after the wedding. We only came back so that she could meet Mom and Dad."

"Well it's good to see that you're still a jerk like always."

Jimmy sighed and brushed back his hair. "I always find ways to piss you off, don't I? Like I said I'll stay out of your life forever, Chriss." He started to turn and then I saw the back of his neck. It had a huge scar on it.

"Jimmy, wait! What happened to you?" I thought out loud.

"You mean this?" he said as he touched his scar. "I told you I screwed up in life didn't I? I didn't do anything too bad but I was part of a gang when I lived in Tokyo for a time. I got out of it but not without a scar or two. This sleeve covers up most of them." Then he stopped. "Oh yeah! Kristy told me to give you this," he said as he handed me a note. "Bye."

As he walked off I opened the note. It read:

Christie,

I know you don't get along with Jimmy but here's my number: xxx-xxx-xxxx

And this is Jimmy's: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Call him sometime! I know you two don't get along but he looked really happy when

he found out that his little sister was here! I'll be sure to send you and Matt an

invite to the wedding! He'd be really happy if you came!

Love, Kristy

I started to laugh. Kristy was like another Sandra. I wondered if I could ever actually talk to my brother in a normal conversation after so many years.

The con went on as usual and I forgot all about the incident with my brother. Then it finally came to the part I love most: the J-Pop dance! I actual got Matt to dance with me for some of it until Sandra started to take pictures. At the very end they announced that a live performance by a new hit J-rock band was going to close out the dance for the year. The band performing was my brother's.

I listened to his songs and they were amazing! I had no idea he was so good and the performance they gave was brilliant. My brother can really play the guitar! He also had a great voice and sounded awesome especially when he would do duets with Kristy. The two looked in love as they sang the songs. At the end they started to take requests. Someone requested _Hare Hare Yukai_ from The Melon's Coli of Haruhi Suzumiya. They played it, sang it, and some people even danced to it! Someone else requested a couple of Dance Dance Resolution songs which they played flawlessly.

"I love Jimmy Leroux!" Monica squealed.

"Too bad he's engaged," Hyu-Jeong commented.

I laughed. I wanted to scream too. For once in my life I was proud of the brother I never thought about; I was proud of the brother I hated, the one I had forgotten. He may have done some crappy things in his life but he turned himself around.

I looked at Matt and smiled. He then bent down and his lips met mine. Not to ruin the mood or anything but dang he is a good kisser. I'll shut up now.

After the dance we all went to the hotel's café for lattes, cakes, and hot chocolate when I saw Kristy and Jimmy enter the hotel along with the other band members.

"Big Brother!" I called as I looked his way. Why I called him this I don't know but I was in a good mood and according to Monica I was acting like a little kid.

Jimmy stared at me in disbelief then laughed. "'Sup, Chriss?" he said as he walked over toward the tables that me and my friends pushed together.

Monica, Beth, Raj, Hyu-Jeong, and even Jimmy's band members all stared at me.

"He's your brother?" my friends said, in shock, as his band members said, "She's your sister?"

_Sorry it's so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!_


	3. Chapter 3: Another One!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Dramacon. OCs are my own twisted minds creation. The song lyrics Jimmy sings I just made up on the fly. I do ask that no one takes them as I do write songs every now and then and may use them. Maybe.

**A/N:** I wish to sincerely apologize to those of you who loved this story and wanted to see it update. I'm not going to go into a boring story about my life because I know no one cares. You just want to read the next chapter. Again, I am very sorry. Please stick with me and hope that I can write good fan fiction for once since it's not my forte. Sorry if this isn't satisfactory but with my computer's hard drive being erased completely and me losing everything it's been hard to recover all of my stories.

**Chapter 3: Another One!**

"Um . . . ." I said at the same time as my brother. I looked at him but he looked away from me. That's when I remembered his chilling words. Did I really want my brother out of my life? I don't know if I can give a straight answer to that. He never tried to make contact with me before so why should I give him a chance? "Yeah I'm his sister," I answered everyone. I knew he wasn't going to give a reply.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister, Jimmy?" the drummer in his band asked.

"It never came up that's why!" he somewhat snapped at them. My brother then shook his head and said, "I'm going to check on our equipment. My amp sounded off tonight."

We all watched him leave and no one tried to stop him. I thought about trying to but he was the one that turned away from me. But he did reply when I called him brother . . . .

"_Dabo_. He can't even sort out his own feelings," Kristy said while the rest of my brother's band went back to talking amongst themselves; though most of it was about me. "I'm sorry Christie," she said as she turned to me. "Jimmy is very stubborn. He's got it in his head that since he abandoned you he doesn't have the right to talk to you or be around you. I did speak with your mother though and I intend to meet her even if I have to knock your brother out and drag him all the way there."

I laughed. Kristy reminded me so much of Sandra, just slightly more violent. "It's alright. I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about everything. By the way what does _dabo_ mean?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a way to say 'idiot' in Japanese. The Kansai dialect to be precise. I picked it up from your brother after I met him. He likes to rant in Japanese sometimes."

"It's so cool that you have a brother that can speak Japanese, Christie!" Monica said, completely ecstatic. I loved Monica even though she tended to be hyper a lot.

I shrugged. I suppose it is kind of cool. Better than him being like Derek, who I still can't believe is a father. What the heck! Kristy joined the rest of the band members in conversation, thankfully turning it away from me. I joined back with my friends and naturally we loved to make fun of Raj and Beth. They're just too cute. Definitely one true pairing right there. We probably would've kept talking all night in that café if a Monica hadn't been distracted by a group of cosplayers who were praising her artwork that they saw earlier that day. Raj and Beth took this time to slip away so I turned to Matt and he had the same idea. With Monica distracted, and Hyu-Jeong beginning to flee herself, Matt and I took this opportunity to run off as well and actually get some alone time, if that's even possible at a convention.

Now before I go on get your minds out of the gutter. We're going on a walk. Nothing more. A harmless, innocent, little stroll around the hotel and convention center. We're keeping it G here folks if that's not what you wanted you picked the wrong story to read. Anyways, we began to walk we passed by a large truck. Not one of those eighteen wheelers but more like a truck used for moving. I looked at Matt and asked him, "Do you hear that?" I could've sworn I heard a guitar or something.

"Yeah, I think it might be coming from that truck. I'm pretty sure that truck belongs to your brother's band," he said as he kept his eyes on me, which almost caused me to melt. I love this guy!

"You don't need to worry about me, Matt. I have one more day of the con to see him. I don't even know if I want him in my life or not. Maybe I do I'm not even sure anymore."

Matt pulled me into his arms, another attack on my heart mind you, and held me tight. "Whatever you decide you'll always have a half-blind jerk to hang around."

After our hug, which was just a hug mind you, we kept walking and eventually could see in the back of the truck. I looked inside and sure enough there was my brother. He was playing his guitar. It sounded so different with the sound being clean. I could somewhat hear him singing but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I managed to get closer to him without him noticing me. Matt followed. I could hear him singing this:

"Forever I'll be faithful

Forever I'll be true

Forever I'll be with you

Forever."

I didn't know who he was talking to but I knew for sure he said my name once he was done. Of course he could have been talking about his fiancé but I wasn't sure.

"I get the feeling he was singing about you," Matt whispered to me. He always seems to think like me when it came to things like this.

I knew I had to risk it. "Jimmy?" I said as I stepped into the light that was coming from inside the back of the truck. My brother looked up from his guitar instantly.

"Christie? You didn't hear that song just now did you?" He looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Only the last part. I'll ask you about it later but I'd love to hear you play another song! I love your j-rock music and all but I'd love to hear more acoustic stuff."

Jimmy smiled. "And I'll give you an answer. Well I don't have many acoustic songs. I have one I'm starting to work on though. One for Kristy," he said as he flipped through a notebook crammed full of sheet music and lyrics written on every kind of paper you can think of. "It's a song I'm writing to give her some peace." He then began to sing.

"I'm watching over you

Up here in the clouds

I'll be waiting here for you

Mama.

I'm wih you when you cry

I can feel your love

And I know I love you too

Mama."

"Like I said it's kind of rough. It's just the middle part though. I'm not sure what I want to put before and after it."

I felt my eyes tearing up. Did he really write a song for Kristy about someone dead? "What's the meaning of that song?" I asked.

"It's one of two I'm writing for Kristy. Kristy she . . . she puts on this aura that nothing bad has happened to her but I dragged her into some really bad stuff. I feel horrible about it even today but I can't change anything. She didn't do drugs but she did tend to drink a lot. She would never show up to work drunk but if she wasn't working she was either drunk or a little tipsy. She left a party completely hammered one day but none of us, even me her then boyfriend, didn't notice. Next thing I get is a call from her mom saying she was in the hospital and in serious condition." Jimmy looked like he could start crying any second. "Kristy almost lost her life. She was for sure set on dying. That was until I came and she saw me crying over her. She told me she didn't want to leave me so she brought back her will to live."

"And she lived and is completely healed," I said as I sat down. Matt sat down next to me and surprisingly didn't say another word.

"Yeah. Well almost completely healed." Jimmy looked like he said something he shouldn't have.

"She didn't recover her will to live by you just being there did she?" Matt asked.

Jimmy looked at him and sighed. "You could tell huh?"

"Psych 101. Better than cable," Matt replied with a smile. I almost slapped him for answering that way but he made Jimmy smile so I didn't.

"Sure she wanted me there but she was going to just give up and die. Then the doctor came in and told her that her baby was still alive. Barely but it was still holding on. Instantly, Kristy began to fight to live. Heck, I didn't even know she was pregnant."

I looked at Matt and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. "The baby didn't live, did it?"

Jimmy shook his head. "It did until when she left the hospital. She refused to drink anymore but her withdrawal symptoms were very bad. On the way home from work she had a panic attack. She crashed into a wall, completely totaling her car. Her injuries weren't fatal but . . . ."

Neither I nor Matt made him finish. I knew it had to be hard for him to tell since it was his baby as well. Matt's cell then went off and he excused himself to answer it, leaving me alone with my brother.

"So about the song I overheard you singing . . . was that written to me?" I asked him trying to somewhat change the subject.

"It was all I could think about. I've made so many mistakes in my life, Christie. Hopefully I can start off right one day. Christie . . . I'm not going to make you decide now but instead of leaving it just up to you maybe we should figure it out together. Do we want to keep up this sibling thing or do we want to pretend we just randomly met in the dealer's room at Yattacon?"

I looked at my brother and thought about it for a few minutes. Matt returned from his phone call but just stood behind me. Neither him nor Jimmy spoke. They just waited for my reply.

"I want . . . ."

_To continue this in another chapter! Chapter 4: The Big Finale!_


End file.
